Times, They Are A Changing
by AVeryVintageWallflower
Summary: Jade is a hipster living in Ireland in 2012. She soon discovers that the Beatles have become popular and while their popularity is increasing her liking towards them is decreasing, that is until she gets into a bad car accident and is transported back into 1962 where she falls in love with her favourite Beatle. What if she doesn't like it? Can she get back? Rated T for later.
1. Woman on Fire

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Flynn, Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros, Mumford & Sons, Bob Dyaln or The Beatles or anything else you may recognize. (I know, I've got the disclaimer back and have something nice to say to it. I'm a changed woman you know.) Any road, I hope you enjoy this new story! It will most likely be 10-15 chapters, so not a very long one :).**

Woman on Fire

August 15th, 2012 Cork, Ireland

Jade's Point of View

I walked along the cold grey sidewalk in the center of Cork, my accordion strapped to my back, my art in one hand and my banjo in the other. People would stare at me as I passed by, obviously dumbfounded by my odd appearance. Of course they were, I was a hipster and I definately did not belong here, or anywhere for that matter. I was an outcast and strongly frowned upon because of what I liked and did not like. Hipsters and considered 'bad' here in Cork, the ones you should 'look out for' but it was all a lie, we are people too and we do all the same things people do. Oh, why can't we be _normal_? I was sick of hearing that, that's all I ever heard from anybody and it was like nails on a chalkboard to me. I do not swoon over Harry Styles but John Lennon so I am not _normal._ It made me want to kill everyone right at that exact moment when I heard it but for now I would just have to stay calm and keep moving forward with my life, not sitting about wishing I could be part of a different one. I kept walking, pretending not to notice the harsh eyes that burned holes through my body. My thoughts were suddenly shattered as another body came in contact with mine, nearly knocking me to the ground.

"Uh- sorry there lass," The man looked at me wide eyed, realizing that I was not like him. "I mean never mind." He cleared his throat and walked on. I carried on and walked to my destination, the record shop.

"Helloo Jade! 'ow are yoo?" asked Eugene the clerk, and one of my only friends may I add.

"Ah, not too bad." I replied glumly, not wanting to go into detail about my boring day of walking and being stared at. I trudged over to the B section and scanned about the LPs. Bob Dylan, yes. Beatles, even better. I walked over to the F section and grabbed the last Johnny Flynn record, he was one of my absolute favourites just after The Beatles and Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros. I looked at the price, ah not too bad. I walked back up to the counter and dug around in the pocket of my dark green velvet trench coat and pulled out the amount I needed.

"Found everything yer looking foor?" He asked

"Um, yep. I did thanks, Eugene." I answered in a monotone voice, I don't know why but I just wasn't in the mood for chuntering on and on. I picked up the brown paper bag and marched out the door, my green lace up boots splashing in the puddles as I walked to the bus stop. I tooka seat under the bus shelter and no one dared sit next to me. Well, there are some advantages to being different.

I stepped onto the bus and we sped off into the grey, dull evening. I looked out the window, enjoying all the scenery especially the green, that is my favourite colour you see. That and mustard yellow, but not together.

I skipped down the corridor all happy like, with my accordion making some type of clunking noise. I loved this appartment, it was built in the late 60's so it's all decorated with physceidelic pictures and the carpet was bright yellow with green dots here and there. It was really quiet hideous but I adored it. I unlocked my purple appartment door and scooted in, I set down my things on the counter and raced to my turntable to play my new records.

_The water sustains me without even trying, the water can't drown me I'm done with my dying._ The peaceful sounds of Johnny Flynn and Laura Marling's voices filled my head, I swayed along to the music and went to turn the telly on.

"Now with Music, Dave Greenhough."

"Ah, yes and today we will be chatting about The Beatles!" He shrieked, obviously unworthy of speaking about the Fab Four. "It seems today there popularity is increasing drastically! People are saying they are almost as good as British boy band One Direction!" I flipped off the television, nearly ripping the dials off as I did so. Please, 'almost' as good as One Direction? They've got to be kidding me. Popular? Please shoot me in the head, right now. How could this happen? I mean it's gear and all they are popular but now can I ever listen to them again? I know it's ridiculous but I don't think I can anymore. Ever.

**Hello! So, what did you think? Did you like it or was it terrible? Oh, god. Just please review... please?**

** - 1967 (Lorbern)**


	2. Stupid Bloody Tuesday

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize.**

Stupid Bloody Tuesday

August 16th, 2012 Cork, Ireland

Jade's Point of View

So, today was Tuesday... stupid bloody Tuesday. I was actually starting to believe this because every Tuesday for the past month has been complete and utter shit. I was guessing today would be another one of those days, seeing as today was Tuesday. I mean every other day isn't that great either but the worst things seem to happen on Tuesday. Maybe I'm just crazy, I'm not really sure but there is something definately wrong with Tuesday. Well, enough about Tuesday, I am boring myself with all this fucking rambling on about it. I woke up with a strong beam of sunshine casting down on my face, I looked over at my clock it was 7:30 AM; time to get up. I slowly slipped out of bed and went to go get dressed. I put on a maroon coloured skirt with a lacey blouse, a dark grey cardigan and a pair of brown winklepicker shoes. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and put a dark green cloth flower with a pearl in the middle in my hair and a bit of mascara and eyeliner on. I skipped to the kitchen and made myself a toaster strudel and devoured it quick. I was beginning to think 'oh! maybe today won't be such a bad day after all.' That was very short lived as I tripped over the edge of the rug and hit my head on the coffee table, in the end landing on my face. Smooth.

"Stupid bloody Tuesday." I muttered into the floor. I pulled myself back together and walked towards the door where my art things were waiting. I picked them up and headed out the door, I was about to be late for work. What am I? I am an art instuctor at the Junior High School, it wasn't such a bad job, I mean it could be worse but I reckon I am doing well for a 23 year old. It wasn't even really real school, it was sort of a summer thing for kids who like art. It really itsn't that bad. Jumping into my 1961 Volkswagen I sped off.

I walked into the classroom where a bunch of 13 year olds were waiting for me. Sounds of whispering from all corners of the room flooded my ears.

"Why is she dressed like that?" I heard one say. "She's pretty weird, right?" Said another. "Me mum doesn't like her she told me to stay away from people like her." I finished unpacking my things and went to stand at the front of my class. I examined the room and noticed a girl wearing a Beatles shirt with a pair of neon green sweatpants, completely wrecking the whole look. I pointed to her.

"Yoo like them Beatles, eh? Do you 'ave a favourite?" I asked. She smiled at me politely, her wild eyeliner scaring the fuck out of me.

"Yes, they copied One Direction though but I still like Greg!" She said pointing to John on her shirt. God, what a loony!

"That's John, love." I corrected, trying not to throw a hissy fit as she had just used an incorrecct name towards my favourite Beatle and said that they had copied One Direction, I mean the Beatles have just had their 50th annivarsary! How could've they possibley copied? It's official, I can't like The Beatles anymore. Oh, depression hurts.

"No, it's Greg, get yer facts straight! Hipters." She smirked and the class laughed. You know what? You want to know what I think? Fuck her. I ignored the whole situation and began expaining my lesson, today we would be drawing flowers. I showed them the colourful roses against the black and white background I had done.

"You do not have to do roses, you may choose whatever you like. It is due the last day of class, August 25th." I instructed the pimply, snot faced children. Okay, they weren't pimply and snot faced, it's just a nice way of describing them. Yes, a nice way. Shuffling away from the front of the classroom, I go to sit in the teachers desk while they work. I flip through the magazine that is lying in front of me. Nothing interests me though, just stuff about the latest technologies and all that jazz, definately not up my alley. The 2 hours is now over and I am free, free as a bird. Well, not really I am still trapped in this shit world with people who wear bright neon coloured sweatsuits and listen to 'dubstep'. God, I swear, I do not belong here, there and everywhere. Haha, get it? Damn I am good at using these Beatle things, but is must come to a stop. I can't like them anymore, remeber? I hoped back into my car and drove out of the parking lot. I stopped at the red light but some fucking retard came flying behind me and SMASH! Everything went black.

I felt like I was spinning faster and faster and splat, I stopped and fell back down. I opened my eyes to find myself in a house, that wasn't my house. I scanned the room and I nearly passed back out at what I had saw... a calendar that read 1962. 1962? It can't be! Must be some type of sick joke. I walked out of the room, this was no sick joke. I was in 1962.

**Hey! So how was the second chappie? Please review! :)** **This isn't boring you is it? Jesus Christ, it is isn't it? **

** -Lorbern**


	3. Who Is This Now?

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Why are you looking at me so expectantly? Hmm?**

**Hi, so this is probably going to be another short chapter (sorry) but like I said I got every bloody thing imaginable due on the 11th. After then my chapters will be quite a bit longer. Enjoy! :)**

August 17th, 1962? Somewhere that's not my house

Jade's Point of View

What is this? I looked around this strange building, I didn't even know what it was. All I know is that it is definatley not 2012 anymore. I hobbled around, looking for someone who could help me out. I looked all around passing the pictures that lined the walls, they were of nurses. Must be a recovery hospital or something. It was odd though because this took me a long time to process this through my brain, I think I am going mad. I walked out of the front entrance in a daze, turns out people stare at me here too. I would think that I would fit in more here but no. I don't, or maybe it's because I just came flying out of the loony bin looking like a crazed madwoman.

"Erm, excuse me sir, but where am I?" I asked the nearest person I could find. He looked at me in a way that made me feel like even more of an idiot.

"I'm in London, I am not sure where you are though." He rudely replied. God, I know I'm in London! I'm not blind you know! Christ, can't even find a decent person here either! I walked across the street and into a little café. I ordered a tea, I hoped the lady wouldn't look at the date on those things. I guzzled it down, the hot liquid burning my whole mouth. I slammed the cup back onto the saucer a little harder than I intended, it made a loud _Clang!_ and then there was one of those awkward silences where everyone it looking at you. I smiled politely and gave a little wave, most people went back to their conversation while others still gazed at my freightening appearance. I left the little café and continued to explore my new surroundings. I looked in shop windows and I stoped in the bakery, I was having a gear time until I tripped over an uneven piece of sidewalk. I stumbled but caught my balance just in time, still earning snickers from those who witnessed the whole senario.

"Would you like to try our perfume?" Asked a tall brunette. I nodded and she puffed a little squirt of perdume onto the front of my blouse. It smelled like old lady though, it didn't help me one bit. I was now officially a walking fruit cake, I looked completely bonkers and I smelled like one. Fab.

I kept walking, ignoring the critising stares as I passed. I was now looking down, not giving a damn how I was looking or where I was going, as long it was away from people I would be okay. My pace quickened and quickened as the rain came and grew heavier. It looks like someone else was in a hurry as well because they smashed into me, knocking me over onto the cold, wet cement.

"I- erm- uh sorry miss. I-uh wasn't looking." Burbled a familiar voice, a really familiar voice. The man held out his hand and I took it, standing up I came face to face with the one and only John Lennon. I nearly went down again, but he caught me just in time.

"Careful there, miss." He cooed, examining me quizically. He looked like he was trying to hold back laughter that threatend to shake his body.

"Thanks, I presume I look rather mad." I said reading his clear expressions. Wow, that was easy I would've expected to go all fan girl or something but I didn't. The urge had left and I was here talking to John Lennon! Holy shit! Okay, okay calm down, you don't want him to think you are actually crazy.

"Eh, just a little." He chuckled, still holding onto my hand, ohmygod! John Lennon is holding my hand! Ahhh! Screamed the voice in my head.

"Sorry, It's been a tough day." I laughed, he just smiled.

"I'm John." He interjected, I laughed. I know you twit! I though, I've wanted to marry you for like 10 years.

"Jade." I replied.

"Well miss Jade, I'll uh- see you 'round."

"Uh- yeah, okay."

BAHAHAHAHA! OH MY FUCKING GOD! I JUST FUCKING MET JOHN LENNON! AHAHAHAHA. Ah, sorry, I had to get it out. I stood there, in the rain like an idiot just watching him walk away. I kept walking and walking, and I soon then realized have no where to stay. My life is the worst and best thing at the same time that it's not even funny. I don't even care that I don't have a place to stay. And with that I just kept walking.

**Sorry it was short and sorry the meeting John wasn't very detailed or long or anything but I promise after the 11th, it will get better. Review! :)**

** - Lorbern**


	4. Déjà Vu

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I hope you have a shitty day, because you just made my day shit ;).**

**Hi! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! Now, I am going to try and make this chapter a bit longer, trying. Not for sure, just trying.**

August 18th, 1962 London

Jade's Point of View

The faint glow of the sun washed over my face causing me to wake. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was, I was in an alley sleeping on a heap of old newspapers. I examined my surroundings once more thinking that I better get used to them as I will have no place to stay here in London due to the fact I had 4 Euros. I was freezing cold and remains of frost from the rain last night were fresh in my hair. I tried to stand up but failed, my body was stiffer than a board. I wiggled and stretched my way out of this unfortunate event rather quickly. I faced the red brick wall and started combing through my hair with my fingers, trying to make myself look half decent. I then remembered that I smell like old lady and my hair and clothes are a mess so achieving this goal was completely impossible. I scrounged up what little courage I had left and walked out into the streets of London. I passed a shop window and looked at my reflection and nearly died laughing, I got quiet a few odd looks. My hair was in shambles, my clothes were damp and musty smelling, my makeup was smeared all over my face, I looked like I had just crawled out of the sewer with all my rat friends.

I kept walking, ignoring the odd, disgusted looks I recieved. Then, the most amazing thing happened as I was waddling down the streets I noticed a sign that read FREE MAKEOVERS! I hurried in and waited to be attended to. A small Chinese woman grabbed my hand and plopped me into the empty salon chair. I think she was talking to me but I couldn't make out what she was saying so I only replied with 'yep' 'mmhm' and 'sure'. She pulled and tugged at my hair, pulling it up into a french twist. She washed my face and re- applied some natural looking makeup. I looked a million times better and thanked the world for the 2 best fucking days ever, I mean first I get transported back to the 60's then I meet the love of my life and I get a fucking free makeover. I told the lady at the desk I would be back tomorrow and then skipped out of the cosmetics store. A lot less Londoners were staring at me and for the first time in my life I almost felt 'normal'.

Now basically running through the streets, I felt the best I had ever been and I wanted nothing to change. _SLAM!_ I crashed into something hard, I looked up and laughed. It was John.

"Oi, it's ya again!" He smirked pulling me back up.

"Uh- I um... yeah me again." I giggled, the fangirl coming out of her shell now as I could properly think.

"Ya look um- better now." He commented, really? I didn't notice.

"Uh, yeah. I-uh got a erm, makeover." I said wracking my brain to try and find the correct words.

"Y' are different. In a good way." My knees turned to Jell-O. He chuckled a bit, still holding onto my now sweaty hand. "Ya wanna get some tea or something?" He offered. I nodded vigoriously, John Lennon had just asked me out to tea!

We walked into the same small café I had gone to yesterday. He very gentlemanlike bought my tea, relief washed over me as I couldn't pay for it anyways. We sat down at a small table near the big open window, both of us gazing out of it. He looked over at me and I blushed a deep shade of red and he gave off a signature Lennon smirk.

"So, where are ya stayin'?" He asked breaking the silence. Fuck, what am I going to tell him 'Oh, yeah I'm staying in an alley way!' I sat there waiting for an amazing excuse to come to mind but nothing did.

"Love, are ya okay?"I shook out of my trance and looked at his gorgeous, perfect, beautiful, wonderful, did I say gorgeous? face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"So, where are ya stayin' at?"

"No where special, just a small little 'otel." I lied, he just nodded his head. I am bloody talking to John Lennon!

"I see, you like any music?"

"Love it. Elvis, Buddy Holly, Little Richard, you name it." I smiled, knowing he liked it to.

"A bird 'ho likes rock 'n' roll, eh?" I nodded. "Ya play any?"

"Yeah, guitar, banjo, accordion, harp, violin, piano, flute and clarinet."

"Gear! I'm rhythm guitar and mouth organ." That's from Help! AHAHAHA! That is the best film ever. "So, I reckon yer from Ireland, right?"

"You reckon correct."

"Why didja come to London then?"

"Just to get away, y'know. I don't reallt fit in there either."

"For sure, yeah there are lot's 'o unique people here."

"How come your in London?" I questioned

"I've got a band, we're just trying ta make a bit of cash." He laughed "We just got back from our second trip to 'amburg, but I'm from Livahpool."

"Hamburg? I hear it's um, very uh- adult environment type place." I noted, thinking back to what I had read about The Beatles in Hamburg. He laughed even more.

"A bit, yeah." He said, taking his eyes off of me, looking up at the ceiling. "So, 'ave ya evar 'eard of The Beatles?" He casually asked.

"Yeah! There gear! You like them too?" I pretended to avoid him from thinking that was why I liked him. "Love, love me do, you know I love you." I sang

"Silly bird, I am a Beatle!"

"I know you git! I was only playing! Christ! How thick do ya think I am?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping you were thick so I could shag you, you know. I stand corrected though." He said truthully.

"You thought I'd let you into my pants?"

"Yer wearing a skirt, love." I playfully punched him in the arm.

"You are the biggest bastard I have ever met!" I joked

"You have to be a bastard to make it big, love. I laughed recalling The Beatles being 'bastards'.

We finished our small talk and tea and sort of just sat there slumped in our chairs. I liked John, I liked him a lot and not just because he was a Beatle. He reminded me of myself, on your own, do what you want type person. Completely different from the rest of the population.

"Was nice chatting with ya." He said as we walked out of the café. "Maybe we'll bump into each other again, yeah?" He joked, almost sounding hopeful of the situation. I smiled and my heart was about ready to leap out of my throat.

"Maybe." I nearly colapsed as he planted a small, ghost of a kiss on my cheek and walked off, his shaggy mop top soon disappearing."

**Hey! Sooo, how was it? It was longer wasn't it? Please review! :D**


	5. Mayla

Chapter 5

**Hi, thank you so much (again) for the reviews! :) Sorry I didn't update for a while I was super busy because my mum was having some problems with her cancer and she wanted me to stay with her so I spent last night at the hospital, please forgive! See you at the bottom :)**

August 18th, 1962 London

Jade's Point of View

I again woke up in that same alley, this time I was looking and feeling a bit better. I walked around London and found that in almost every window there was a sign for a job offer. Then the most brilliant idea popped into my head, I should get a job! Pretty clever, isn't it? I thought of it all by myself! I plucked up my courage and walked into a small bakery and took in the fresh smells of bread and cinnamon... it had been a really long time since I'd eaten...

"Hello, I am here about a job." I informed the small woman from behind the counter. She looked up and smiled.

"Yes, yes dear. We need a deliverer, do you have your resime?" My resime? Shit. Goddamnit! I shuffled my feet before answering.

"Erm, no. I uh- was robbed... they took everything! Please! I need this job!" I moaned in fake horror like they do in the films. She rolled her eyes, making me want the ground to swallow me whole, right then and there.

"I'm sorry miss, but we can't give you the job without it." She looked 'dissappointed' and made one of those annoying squished up baby faces. "Sorry, dear." Oh shut that disgusting fucked up hole in your face, lady. She gave me a cinnamon bun, I snatched it from her perfect hand and I stormed out of the bakery, still in search of a job.

I sluged down the sidewalk until I came across a small antique book shop, it was pretty run down and didn't seem to have any costumers so maybe they could use a little help. I thought as I again pulled myself together to avoid looking desperate which I absolutely one- hundred percent was. I scrambled in the old wooden door, nearly knocking everything over in the small store. I held my hands up and a sheepish grin spread across my face. I walked through the maze of bookshelves until I reached a small desk where an old woman sat reading her book.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could use some help over here." I told the old woman, she looked up from her book and her plain expression changed into a warm smile.

"Sure, deary. I could use some help organizing things." Her raspy voice splitting the air. She was holding back an even wider smile, she was probably over the moon that I wanted to help. "I can't hire ya now though, my boss is ya come back tomorrow I will, it pays 3 pounds and 50 shillings and hour." She laughed.

Well, it was definately better than nothing at least I would be able to buy some food, a brush and some deoderant, all of which I needed badly.

"Sounds fab, I'm Jade by the way." I said extending my hand, she took it her old worn hand wrapping around mine.

"Mayla."

"Gear name." I replied, noting that it was an Edward Sharpe song.

She took out a piece of yellowed paper and scribbled something down on it. She handed me the paper, it read:

'_Be here tomorrow at 2:00 if you want the job.' - Mayla _

'My boss is coming' she mouthed to me and then ushered me out the door. I was so bloody happy I was almost skipping and I also had this big goofy grin plastered on my face. Nothing could make this day any better. Oh, my god... something bad is going to happen, I know it. All of these good things can't just happen without something bad happening as a result. Ow! What the fuck was tha-

"Oh, hi John." I said pulling myself up to come face to face with the most beautiful man on earth.

"Hi Jade, I think we need to get married... it's fate, we keep bumping into eachother." He beamed sarcastically leading me down to the café. We sat in the same spot as last time and had a relatively same conversation. I sat back listening to his voice, completely enjoying myself. I was interupted by John poking me in the face.

"Jade." _Poke. _"Jade." _Poke._ I ripped his hand away from my face and smiled at him.

"What do you want?" I asked

"You wanna come over to my place, sometime?"

"Uh- sure... when?"

"Uh- hmm... right now?" He asked

"What are we going ta do?"

"You'll see." He said as a dirty grin replaced his smirk.

"Oh, I see... nice try Lennon. I'm not sleeping with you."

"I know, I never said you were. All I said was _you'll see."_

He grabbed my arm and pulled me along at a million miles an hour. We stopped at an old falling apart, most likely condemed apartment building. And I was worried about living in an alley... this was not much better.


	6. There's A Place

Chapter 6

**Sorry for the really long wait! School's been busy, home has been busy, everythings just busy. Any road, I am going to try and make this chapter as long as possible and as interesting as possible so please reveiw and tell me what you think of my really long chapter. Thanks ;) Enjoy!**

There's A Place

August 18th, 1962 London

Jade's Point of View

We stepped into the old buliding, skipping over fallen ceiling beams and various broken things. Inside was completely empty except for the odd wooden chair or table and a large glass lamp. The faint sunshine from the large window with lacey curtains shone through the lamp creating a waterfall of pinks, reds, oranges, greens, purples and blues all across the floor, walls and ceiling. We walked over to a corner where two guitars and a tape recorder lay.

"You don't live here, do you?" I asked

"Uh, no. It's just a place where me and the lads come when we write songs. We get a lot of good ideas from it, you see." He replied gesturing to the small specks of colours that were scattered across the room.

"The lads and I." I corrected. "You come here often then?"

"Yeah, almost everday little miss posh bird."

"I'm not posh you git!"

"Yep you are, ya know."

"No. I'm really not." I defended but John just smirked, you can't win with his sort.

"Yeah, ya are. Don't deny it or you'll have to face the wrath of John!"

"Oh really now? And what's this 'wrath of John' then?"

"I- uh hmm. It's ummm... just wait it'll come to me."

"Wow! I'm shitting myself!" I said in mock horror

"Cheeky."

"Oh, now your calling me cheeky? I think... I think I'm going to punch you... in the head."

"I could listen to you for hours."

"Oh, shut up John."

I sat down on the dusty floor with my legs crossed, John grabbed his guitar and plunked down beside me.

"So, Jade... tell meh about yerself."

"What is this? Some type of smooth talk?"

"No, I jus' wanted teh know. Somethin' wrong with tha'?" He laughed and started plucking at his guitar

"No, I suppose not. What do you want to know?"

"Well... anything... I guess."

"Um well... hi, my name's Jade... I'm 23 and I like chicken fingers." He chuckled a bit.

"What!? No, I mean like yer life, like yer mum and dad and stuff." My smile faded a bit.

"Well, me dad died in a car accident and me mum was killed at her work."

"Oh, I- uh... didn't know... sorry, love."

"Ah, it's fine..." I nodded

Silence followed and all you could hear was the faint sound of John playing his guitar and the light taps of rain that hit the large window.

"So where exactly in Ireland?" He questioned

"Cork but I'm originally from Limerick."

"Ah, I see."

"You have any siblings?"

"I have, well had a sister but she moved out and she only calls me on Christmas. What about you?"

"I've got two sisters but they're with another man and then I supposedly have another sister somewhere too."

"Gear."

"Not really."

"I know." I sighed, looking down at my scrawny legs that were getting ridiculously hairy, I- uh fu- Jesus Christ.

"So..." He puffed "What do you wanna chat about then, eh?"

"Um... well the weather's crap."

"Yep."

"You know, you don't talk much... I thought you were supposed to be annoying."

"I can be annoying, if you want me to."

"Um... I think I'll pass on that."

"I mean it'd be no trouble at all whatsoever."

"I bet that you couldn't annoy me anyways."

"I bet I can... let's talk about fruit. Grapes! Grapes are round and are usually found in three colours; green, purple and blue. They grow on vines and can be made into various wines... that rhymes, by the way. I like grapes a lot. Next, cranberries! Cranberries are red and can be made into cranberry juice and cranberry sauce, I am sure they can be made into other things but I don't want to annoy you. Anyroad, I-"

"John... I am going to rip your head off, punch it a couple times and then feed it to cats. Then the cats are going to cough up all that hair that's on your head and make hair balls. Next I am going to take the hair balls and throw them at your rotting, dead corpse if you do no shut your gob." John fell into a fit of laughter, nearly rolling on he floor.

"What th' fuck it wrong with you?"

"A lot but it could be worse... I could be like you."

"Whatever ya gotta tell yerself, love."

John's laughing ceased and the dreaded silence took over once more, drowning us in a sea of quiet. The sun was getting dim and the specks of colours began to slowly fade, the rain picked up and was vigoriously splattering against the window pane.

"John what's your favourite memory?" I asked

"Uh- I think this one's a pretty good one. I like talking teh ya."

"Thanks." A wide smile spread across my face.

"Hey, tomorrow after I bump into ya, do ya wanna do somethin' fun?"

"Like what?"

"We should piss people off some how..."

We both looked at eachother in excitement... obviously having the same genious idea.

"Water balloons filled with mud." We said in unsion, grinning evily... it was the oldest trick in the book and probably the most childish but hey, why not?"

"Be walking around the coffee shop at 3:00 and I'll bump you there."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I've got to go now." I said

"Okay, but it's raining pretty crazy, you want me tah go with ya?" He pleaded.

"I can manage."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes. I'm quite certain John."

"Just checking."

I smiled and headed for the door, I stepped outside into the pouring rain. It soaked me within seconds but I honestly couldn't care less. I'm not sure why but I just felt free. Walking into the coffee shop I snatch a newspaper off the shelf,and took a seat by the window and waited for the rain to clear up a bit before I get back. About half an hour later it was just barely dribbling outside so I figured I better get 'home'. I placed the news back on the black, wrought iron shelf and went outside, the cold air nipping at me from every different direction, I pulled my collars up and shoved my hands into my pockets and skipped back to the alley. I was now in the alley but the rain still managed to seep in, I was drenched and cold, living in an alley wasn't really a smart move. I snatched some cardboard out of the rubbish bin and made sort of a little shelter thingy, I grabbed some newspapers and spread them on the floor of my new home. I took my coat and wrung it out a bit before folding it into a pillow, next I took the 4 euros out of the pocket of my skirt and put them into a small jewelry box I also found in the rubbish bin. Perfect.

I layed down and hoped that golden slumbers would soon wash over me, it didn't work out too well as it was probably 5 or 6 in the evening and everyone was getting back from work. It was loud and noisy! I don't think I'll get to sleep for at least another 3 hours. I pulled my knees up to my chest and let everything sink in.

_I got in a car accident, I am now in 1962, I am friends with John Lennon, I am homeless, I am cold and I am hungry. I need to find a way back..._ It hit me like a bag of rocks. I do need to get home, Christ, I can't live in an alley forever, you know. What kind of story would this be to tell my grandchildren? Oh yeah, I used to live in an alley in a box and freeze to death every night! Those were they days kids! Not. But how will I get back, can I get back? Oh, well I'll figure it out later when my head doesn't hurt so much...

August 19th, 1962 London

Jade's Point of View

I woke up feeling groggy and gross, my clothes were still damp and I can't imagine what my hair and makeup look like! And I've got a job thingy too. Life just keeps getting better and better doesn't it? Thanks God, thanks a lot. I crawled out of my box... wow that sounds fabulous, don't you think? I stood up and pulled out the bobbi-pins from my hair, letting fall all over my face in a damp, greasy mess... nice. I straightened my skirt and grabbed my coat, plucking up the courage I needed for today I headed out into the oddly quiet streets of London. A clock in a nearby window read 5:04 AM, a bit early, eh? I huffed and decided I'd go sit in my box some more.

Well, at least now I had some time to think over everything... _I've got to get back home._ I can't just leave John though, he's my friend (I think) and how do I even get back... maybe I've got to get into a car accident again? Sounds positively bonkers but it just might work... the only thing I need is a car... how am I going to get a car? I have no money! Okay Jade, think outside the box here... I could use the money from my work! That's it! Why didn't I think of that sooner? But John... what do I do about him?

**Hello! Long time no see, hey? I was actually going to make this even longer but I didn't want to keep you waiting (if you are even still interested in this story) Anyroad, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! :)**

** - Lorbern**


End file.
